Impossible
by AnGelFacE S2
Summary: Sort of one shot prequel to 'let there be peace'. When Hannah first meets Castiel. SongFic. Please read and review. XXX


**A/N: I was bored so I wrote this One-off about Castiel and my OC Hannah...  
Don't own anything you recognise. XXX**

They met each other wayy before the events of let there be peace.  
Only she doesn't remember.

The song is called Impossible By Kelly Clarkson.

_Spoke up and thought I'd try  
Try to step across the line  
You know that I've been thinkin' 'bout it for a while  
Yeah starting to think it's time I leave  
Does me good to know I finally feel  
Feel this pain, it's real  
It's possible  
You say_

She hugged her knees to her chest, tears falling down her cheeks.  
Ruby had given her the knife. She had just killed her little sister.  
Hannah let out a long sigh and looked at Ruby who had just poured herself a drink of whisky "Stop being such a baby Hannah. It won't do you any good" She pointed out, tipping her head back and drinking the golden liquid.

Hannah watched as Ruby turned to her "Oh. I would offer you some. But your under age. nineteen I believe" She smirked.  
Shaking her head, Hannah stood up and slammed Ruby's knife on the table in front of her "Take your fucking knife and shove it up your ass" She growled.  
Walking towards the motel room door, she pulled it open roughly.

"Yeah. Good luck. You forget, I'm the one with the blood Hannah" Ruby snarled back.  
Hannah paused in the doorway with tears falling heavily. She never thought it would go this far. Killing her little sister because she wanted another hit. But she's seen the light now.  
"I've seen the light Ruby" Hannah stated.

Ruby rolled her eyes "That isn't light. That's hellfire" She pointed out.  
Hannah shook her head and walked out. Slamming the door behind her.

_Can't change the winds, you say  
Won't matter anyway  
Can't reach that far 'cause it's impossible  
It's impossible  
Can't rise above this place  
Won't change your mind so I pray  
Breakin' down the walls  
Do the impossible  
_

The streets were dimly lit. Men with hoods walked the streets in gangs.  
And here was Hannah, tears falling heavily, all alone and vunrable.  
"Hey sweetheart. Waht's the matter" A man walked over to her, grabbing her wrist.  
Hannah looked at her wrist and then up at the man "Let. Go" She warned.

The man shook his head and motioned for his friends to come over "Nah. We're gonna have a little fun" He smiled.  
Hannah swallowed deeply. Demons, ghosts, ghouls. She could handle. But sex craved humans....That was a different story.  
She walked backwards and crashed into a wall.

_Walkin' by myself I know  
This lonely road's becomin' my new home  
But I don't stop, I just keep movin' on  
And on  
Ain't no need to dry my eyes  
I haven't cried in quite some time  
Every day I fight it  
You know it's possible  
You say  
_

The man grabbed her by her waist and pulled her to him "You're mine first" He whispered. Placing his mouth over hers.  
Hannah raised her knee and bit him in his groin "I said. Let go" She hissed.  
Rasing her foot, she kicked the guy in the head.  
"Anyone else wanna go?" She called out to the rest of the group.

Everyone took a step back as the sound of wings was heard.  
"Leave" The voice ordered.  
The men turned to see a man with black hair and piercing blue eyes staring at them.

One of the men turned to face him "Oh yeah. And what are you gonna do about it?"  
The black haired man stepped forward and pushed the man into the wall with amazing strength "I'm sure you don't want to hang around to find out" He stated.

_Can't change the winds, you say  
Won't matter anyway  
Can't reach that far 'cause it's impossible  
It's impossible  
Can't rise above this place  
Won't change your mind so I pray  
Breakin' down the walls  
Do the impossible_

After the men left, the man who helped her walked over and looked her over "Are you hurt?" He asked gently.  
Hannah let some more tears fall as she shook her head "No" She sobbed.  
The man heasitently pulled her into a hug.  
Hannah responded greatfully. Clinging onto his cream trench coat.

"God forgives you" He whispered into her ear.  
Hannah looked up "What for?" She asked.  
The man pulled back from the young woman "For killing your sister"

_Can someone tell me why it's so hard takin' chances  
You draw the line and think that I won't ask for more, yeah  
I will stumble and I'll make my own mistakes yeah  
But I won't worry 'bout it anymore  
It's impossible_

Hannah swallowed "What are you talking about?" She stuttered.  
The man nodded once "God has great things planned for you Hannah" He pointed out.  
Shaking her head, Hannah felt the need for demon blood. Her temperature began to rise a bit "No. God hates me. I've done horrible things to people I love"

"He will never hate you. Don't ever think that" The man ordered "Go to your father. You will need him more than ever now"  
Hannah shook her head again "I promised I'll never go back to him...Not after..."  
"Your mother looks over you Hannah" The man interrupted.

_Can't change the winds, you say  
Won't matter anyway  
Can't reach that far 'cause it's impossible  
It's impossible  
Can't rise above this place  
Won't change your mind so I pray  
Breakin' down the walls  
Do the impossible_

Hannah sighed "Who are you?" She asked.  
The man looked weary "Castiel. I'm an angel of the lord" He stated.  
"Get out of here" She scoffed.

"So you pray every day. Yet you don't believe in us?" This was more a statement than a question.  
Hannah shrugged "Apparently so"  
Castiel nodded once "We have need for you. Jobs. To stop the apocalypse"

Hannah looked down "Huh"

_It's impossible to you  
Not impossible for me  
Not impossible for me_

Spoke up and though it'd try  
Try to step across the line


End file.
